Furr
by theartist213
Summary: A wolf from Antarctica is bored of his life in his home, wants to see the world. But when a strange creature attacks his clan, his chance of leaving grows. However can he leave his friends, family, and loved ones for such a selfish wish?
1. Chapter 1

FURR

**Chapter 1: The bored wolf...**

It was a cold day in Antarctica, a wolf, with dark blue fur, was on top of a hill made of ice, the snow ravaged around him. As he looked out at the ocean, he saw polar bears in the wolf's territory taking fish. He howled loudly, the polar bears looked in his direction and saw glowing eyes in the distance. The snow made great camouflage for the wolves as more wolves joined the first wolf. "So we have polar bears in our territory again, nice work Furr." one of the older wolf's said. The old wolf had scars on his face, his fur was grayish blue, he had on a sort of head band like wrapping around his forehead, and red markings on him to prove he was a pack leader. Soon the wolves charged the polar bears in the hard to see snow. The polar bears were looking all around them, as the snow storm raged more, the wolves used there superior vision to attack the polar bears. One Wolf jumped on the polar bears back and started to bite it, as the polar bear roared in pain, another wolf attacked and help take that polar bear down. The other two polar bears started to get nervous as they had a hard time seeing the wolves, they decide to run over the ice that was still solid over some parts of the water, and tried to retreat. Furr watched as they tried, he then jumped off the hill and ran after them, quickly passing his fellow wolves, he caught up to the two polar bears quickly and jumped in front of them. "Return what you have stolen you bastards." The polar bears growled at Furr, the polar bear that had fish in his mouth charged Furr. He Jumped over the polar bear and landed on its back, the other polar bear hit him off and pounced on hum and started to bite at his neck. Fur scratched and bit back, and eventually kicked the polar bear off him. Furr started to glare at the polar bear, the snow storm started to brew up again, and Furr used that to confuse the polar bear. "Hurry get out of here!" Furr soon launched out of the storm and bit the polar bear at the neck and ripped out its throat. As the other polar bear ran away, Furr, ate the peace of meat he tore off the polar bear, he then charged the other polar bear. A few hours later, he came back to the den were his whole clan was in, he dragged the polar bear back with the fish they stole. Furr was covered in blood, and his fur seemed like red spikes. The elder wolf came to Fur, her fur was pure white, and she had black marks on her head. She started to sniff Furr. "The smell of death is still mixed with your blood, you should clean up, that smell will scare the cubs." Furr looked around, the others saw him as a red demon wolf with yellow eyes. Furr turned back to the elder and nodded. "I will go clean up." He looked outside, the storm started to calm down. He then started to walk away, he walked to a cave that had steam coming from it, there was a hot spring in the cave, the gems and crystals made excellent light for the wolfs. He walked into the water and sat there, soon the blood started to get off his fur. He sighed and looked at the ceiling of the cave. "You know, you never seemed happy sense I met you Furr." A voice said behind him, his ears shot up, and as he turned, he saw a female wolf, with dark brown fur, her eyes were a dark greenish color. "Clare, why are you here?" She jumped into the water with Fur. "Well that's not very nice." She said flirting with Furr, she used her tail to brush up against Furr's jaw. "I cant be with you? Well you are one of those loner wolf's. Out of all honesty, I don't really like those kinds of Wolves."

"Sorry but I don't care what you like, I am a product of excellent breeding, I am used to protect the clan, that's all." She looked at him. "That's true, but you don't seem happy that that's what you have to do." Furr looked at the water. "Well your right about that, I don't want to stay here much longer." Clare moved closer to Furr, and sat next to him. "So you don't want to be with me?" She asked him. Furr, blushed some and looked away. "T-that's not what I meant, I just want to see the world, there has to be more then this frozen wasteland out there." She laded her head on Furr's shoulder. "Well if you do decide to go, I want to go with you." Furr looked at her, then the water. He then smiled a little. "If that's what you wish, but you have to carry my offspring then." Clare licked his face. "I wouldn't mind that." Furr and Clare got out of the water, they shook the water off there bodies and went back to there special cave, were they stood that night. The Next morning, Furr went hunting with his pack. "So Furr, how was it last night?" Furr looked to his left to see, not a wolf, but a ice leopard "Why do you care, Speed?" Speed ran up next to Furr, "Come on, I know you and Clare really like each other, you cant deny that. I just want to know is all." Speed smiled and looked at Furr. Furr ran pass speed and kicked snow in his face. "Don't think to highly or you may end up dead." Speed tripped over his own feet and rolled down the hill and smashed into a small hill of ice. "Furr, your mean." Speed said, as he got up and rejoined the others. A grayish wolf stopped the others and told them to hide. "Rinax, do you smell that?" The grayish wolf was talking to a wolf with a collar on his neck, his fur was a darkish red, and he had light red markings on his head, to indicate he was the leader of that pack. He smelled the air, and looked shocked. "That smell, its ash." Rinax looked out at the horizon, and saw smoke rising. "That doesn't seem good, come on we should check it out, and may Lord Shinon, protect us." The pack of wolves went into the direction of the smoke, Furr was getting a bad feeling in his fur, as they got closer. When they got close enough the grayish wolf Tux, told them to stop, he then crawled to a small ledge and looked down. The other wolves fallowed him. "Hey what are those things?" Speed said randomly, Rinax, pounced on him and put his head in the snow. "Be quiet!" The wolves watched the strange creatures, they were walking on two legs, and had fur on there backs, they also had a strange thing on there arms. The wolves were unaware of the creatures, they didn't know if they were friendly or there enemies. Another group of wolves attacked the creatures. "Hey those wolves are, our brothers. We should help." Furr said. Tux looked at the wolves and knew they were some of the strongest in there clan. "If there fighting those creatures, we wont have any problems." One of the wolves attacked the strange creature, soon a loud bang was heared as the wolf flew back and started to bleed. The group of wolves looked shocked. "What happen? Why is Nuk laying there?" Tux said. Rinax sniffed the air. "He is dead." The other wolves howled to tell the group of wolves that attacked the strange creatures to run. Tux charged the creatures, he jumped and bit the creatures arm, as he was being shaken and thrown off the creature, another creature grabbed Tux by the neck, and jammed a sharp rock-ish thing into his back, and ripped Tux spine out. "No Tux!" Furr rushed after Tux along with speed. "No you two come back, its to dangerous!" Rinax said. But Furr didn't listen, he jumped at one of the creatures and tried to bite his neck out, but the strange creature put its hands on the wolf's mouth, and was about ready to try and brake Furr's neck, but speed came and bit the creature in the neck, before he broke Furr's neck. The other creature aimed its strange looking arm at Speed and Fur, and was ready to shoot, but Rinax came, and pounced on the creatures back, and tried to bite the back of its neck out, as he ripped out its neck, it had what looked like white fur came out, as the creature elbowed Rinax off his back. "You two run now!" Rinax said as the strange creature picked up his arm and aimed it at Rinax. The two Wolves did as Rinax said and ran away. As they got away from the strange creature, multiple bang sounds could be heard. Furr, thought it got Rinax, and quickly stopped. "Furr, come on we need to get going, Rinax said to run." Speed said, but Furr decided to run back, he was quickly stopped by a blacked fur wolf named Iron. "Don't try to attack those creatures, we need to retreat for now Fur."

"I can't just abandon Rinax." Furr said growling at Iron, as Iron, and a few more Wolves pounced onto Furr. "Don't be an idiot, those creatures, they control some strange power, we cant afford to lose you too Furr, we lost enough wolves, I don't want to lose anymore." Furr started to Howl sadly, as they all return to the caves. Most of the other wolves noticed there small group and walked to them. "Were are the others?" The Elder asked. They all looked down, The Elder could only have thought the worse. "Was it polar bears?"

"No it was a different creature, a creature we never seen before. They have fur like us, and we were confused as they looked like our brothers, but they had strange looking arms, and they could shoot something out of there long looking fingers. We lost, Three from our pack-"

"and two from ours." Furr said interruption Iron. The other wolves looked nerves, the elder looked troubled, she then walked to her corner. "Summon all of our worriers here, we need a battle meeting." Soon some of the female wolves went to the top of the Cave and let out a loud Howl. The Howl could be heard by every wolf in Antarctica. Every wolf that was hunting, scouting, or training, started to rush to the main cave.

Furr laid in a corner, as Clare came to his side. "This seems interesting."

"What?"

"Well this new creature. It wears the skin of our fallen brothers, it stands on two legs, and it had a large arm, and if I'm not mistaken, they also have a small detachable claw." Furr jumped up and looked at Clare. "What? Did I frighten you?"

"How do you know about that claw, Iron said nothing about that, Delta group was the only ones to see that, and Iron was the one who told everyone about creatures." Clare smiled and licked Furr, the then slowly moved to his ear. "All in due time." She said smiling, she then started to walk to the deeper parts of the cave. She used her tail to taunt Furr to fallow her. "What does she know?" Furr fallowed her without any hesitation, to the deeper parts on the cave.

**Chapter 1...End**


	2. Chapter 2

FURR

**Chapter 2: The Wolf's determination...**

As Furr fallowed Clare into the cave, He kept his guard up as he watched her. "Do you like my back Furr?" She said toying with him, Furr stood silent. "So are you going to tell me what those creatures are?" Furr said irritated. Clare looked at him and smiled some. "Those things you call creatures, are called land walkers, or humans, from the wolves in the south. Out of all the creatures on this planet, Humans are one of the creatures that are extremely dangerous. If you come in contact with one, you should strike and try and kill it, before they kill you with there weapons." Furr stopped and looked at her with a hatred in his eyes. "Those humans, they killed my brothers without hesitation, with no mercy, and you want me to sit here and not do anything? I may hate this life of mine, but I will be damned if I just stay here and not try to help." Furr rushed out, and ran out into the icy wasteland. "That is one thing I like about you, even though your heading for your death." Clare walked back into the deeper parts of the cave and disappeared. Furr rushed out, he ran as fast as he could, the thoughts he had, started to haunt him, thinking that his family and friends could die, he was both scared and in rage. He didn't want what happen to Tux, Rinax, and all the other dead wolves to happen to everyone else. "Yo Furr, wait up!" Soon Speed ran up beside Furr, he smiled as he had 3 other wolves with him. "So we are going to go kill those strange creatures huh?" Furr nodded and ran to the rising smoke.

When they got to the camp, Furr looked out at the humans, he looked surprised, as Rinax was still alive. He had a rope around his neck, and was forced to do as the humans wished. "Rinax your still alive? Don't worry we will save you." Furr, let out a loud Howl, as the Humans looked at him, Furr, signaled the others to attack. Soon Speed and the other two wolves attacked from behind. Furr charged, and pounced on one of the humans and ripped its neck out. The snow started to flair up and the wolves used it to there advantage. The Humans grabbed there guns and huddled together, they were all back to back, making it hard for the wolves to attack. Furr went to Rinax, and freed him. "Furr why are you here?"

"We came to save you leader." Furr and the other wolves retreated while the humans kept there guard up, when the snow died down, and they saw the wolves retreated. "Did they do anything to you Rinax?" Furr asked, Rinax remained silent, he then stopped. "Those creatures, were planing to eat me. I was lucky yo guys saved me." soon a loud revving sound was heard by the wolves. Soon a gient mechanical creature started to chase the wolves. "What is that?" Speed said, Rinex started to run. "RUN! NOW!" Soon they all started to run from the mechanical creature. The humans were riding on its back, and started to shoot at the wolves. Soon the sound of bones shattering could be heard from back, as they had lost the two wolves Speed ran up behind them. Rinax looked back to see the human aiming at Furr. "Furr look out!" Rinax pushed Furr out of the way, as he was shot in the back. "RINAX!" Furr soon ran to him, he grabbed him by the neck, and placed him on his back, and tried to run away, but he was slower, and the mechanical creature was right behind him. The humans aimed there weapons at Furr, and Furr thought he was going to die. Soon Speed jumped up onto the Mechanical creature and started to attacking the Humans, causing them to swerve around Furr and Rinax and hit a tree. The Mechanical creature blew up, as Speed ran to Furr and Rinax. "Stay with me Rinax." Furr said as Rinax was bleeding badly. Furr, looked at his wound, and dug his fangs into the wound and pulled out a small shiny rock looking like thing. "Rinax, you wont die from something like this, right?" Sadness could be heard from Furr's voice. "Furr, I wont be able...to survive this wound..." Rinax, put his paw into his blood and put it on top of Furr's head. "You will be the new leader of Delta squad." Soon Rinax's paw fell to the ground and his eyes closed. Furr put his paws onto Rinax back and started to shake him. "Hay, Rinax, I cant be the leader, I'm not yet ready for it. You still have to be, Rinax." Furr started to cry some. "Why, why did you save me? Why do you want me to be..." Furr Howled sadly into the sky. Speed looked sad, he walked up to Furr and placed his had onto Furr's shoulder. "Furr...He's gone." Furr Howled sadly some more and layed his head on Rinax's lifeless corps. "I...I promise to lead the group well." Soon footsteps could be heard by the wolves. "Come on Furr we got to go." Speed said shaking Furr. Furr lifted his head and started to run with Speed away from the creatures. Furr looked back and felt bad that he left Rinax's corps back there, he quickly stopped and ran back. "Furr what are you doing?" Speed shouted at Furr, but Furr just kept running. A few humans found the dead wolf and continued to look around. Furr let out a intimidating growl, and pounced on the back of one of the humans, and started to bite at its neck. The human flailed around firing its weapon randomly. Furr quickly ripped off the back of its neck, and as the human fell, the other human ran to him. Furr circled around the humans growling fiercely. He then charged the human and pounced onto the human. The human blocked Furr's jaw with its weapon, he then threw Furr around and started to shoot at him. Furr quickly rebound and jumped back, barely dodging the bullets. The human then turned on a small light to help him find Furr. The human began to hesitate some, as Furr growled loudly. Furr faked dash to the left as he dashed to the right. The human focused on the left as Furr jumped behind the human and jumped onto its back. The human flailed around and managed to throw Furr off him and shot him again. This time he hit Furr's leg some, Furr started to yelp some, as the human got more brave and fallowed the small pieces of blood to try and find Furr. "If I dont take him out soon, I will end up dead." As the Human got closer to Furr, he did something crazy, he pounced the Human once and bit its weapon and took it from the human, and then twisted his body, to hit the human in the head with its own weapon. Furr then threw it away, pounced on top of the human and ripped its throat out. Furr panted some, and then howled in victory. He then heard more people coming closer to him. Furr was to tired and hurt to fight anymore Humans, he decided to retreat for the time being. The humans found there dead comrades and aimed there weapons out. A giant looking human walked into the middle of the humans. It was balled with a big scar on its face, it had a green second skin on, and green fur legs, with its feet covered in what looked like tree bark, it was only known as Dragon. Furr watched them from a safe distance. "What did this?" Dragon said. One of the humans examined the dead bodies, he then got up and looked at dragon. He has wounds, that look like a wolf bites sir."

"A single wolf did all this? Hahahaha that's great, we need this wolf, he could come in handy to our cause." Dragon laughed allot, Furr got a bad feeling about those humans, they all looked different. There shin was like his, it blended in well with the snow, there head were all black, and they had more weapons on them then the other humans. Furr slowly limped away. "This isn't good, those humans seem stronger then the others. To be able to beet them, would be impossible." Furr limped back to the cave, when he got there, all the other wolves looked at him. "Furr, why did you go after Rinax?" The elder said, she then looked at Furr well, to see he had the mark of a new leader. "So he died did he? And you are the new leader of Delta pack. Well I cant say I'm surprised. Well then will you join our meeting?" Furr nodded and sat next to Iron. "We seem to have a problem, a new creature, has appeared on our lands, and this creature seems to be stronger then any of the other creatures here. We cannot afford to lose any more wolves to these creatures, so from now on...we will not engage them in any combat, if they attack us, we wont fight back, we will only run." Some of the leader wolves found that a bit disturbing. "But Elder, we cant just let these creatures kill us, we must fight back." This wolf was Omega squads leader. He had light black fur covering his whole back, and white fur on his inside half. He had red markings on his back leg, and some sort of earring in his ear, his name was Mongin. "I agree with Mongin, we cant allow these creatures to out power us, are we to role over and let them kill all of us?" This wolf was Whiskey's group leader, he was had dark red fur, and a white belly, he had scars over his body, and his right eye was clawed out, his name was Red. "Red Mongin, calm down. I see were the elder is going with this. We cant beat these new creatures yet, we shouldn't try to fight them just yet." This wolf was Golf's leader, her fur was all brown, and she had the top of her head fur covering her left eye, she had yellow marks on her face, and tree bark on her shoulders and in a collar around her neck her name was Hollady. Furr layed his head down, being burden with the new responsibility of being Delta squads new leader, he had to listen to the other wolves complain. "Hay don't get to discourage, both you and I managed to live, I know we shouldn't try to fight those creatures just yet, but I know we can beat them." Iron said to Furr, Furr laid his head down. "Things will just get more complicated. We cant underestimate the humans. Or we may end up dead." Iron looked confused, he then smerked some and looked up at the now clear sky. "I hope the snow comes back."

**Chapter 2...End**


	3. Chapter 3

FURR

**Chapter 3: The leader wolf...**

That Night, Furr was outside, on top of the cave. He looked out at the landscape, that was completely blocked by the heavy snow. He sighed, as he sat down. "You still worried about Rinax?" Soon Speed hopped on top of the cave, and sat next to Furr. Furr nodded his head, and continued to look out at the snow. "I want to avenge him, I want to kill those humans for what they have done." Furr growled loudly. "So your one of those proud wolves. I really don't care what you do, I will always be there beside you Furr. But I don't think it would be wise to go setting off another war with that group just yet. We still have the polar bears to deal with, and sense all that has happen, our food supplies have dropped, enough for our hunters to tell, we may not have enough to survive, harsh time." Furr calmed down some, and howled sadly. He knew he had to do what he must for the clan, he was now Delta's new leader wolf, and he had to keep that fact in his head. Speed looked at him, he then jumped on his back. "Hay come on Furr, stop moping already. Lets go to the storm, I here there are some hot foxy wolves there." Speed snickered and had a perverted look in his eye. Furr looked at him and got up, he decided to go with Speed to the storm club. "If it gets you to shut up, then fine, lets go see some female wolves shake there tails for us."

Speed smiled. "That's the spirit Furr, oh and sense your the new leader and all, your paying." Furr hit Speed with his paw. "Not on your life." As they entered the storm club, they saw a bunch of female wolves jumping around, and dancing, as there were a lot of male wolves howling for all of them. Furr just walked around, and went to a stone table. "I think I will go look around." Speed found one of the dancer wolves, and went in back with her. Furr just had a bowl of water, and some bear meat. Soon a female wolf walked up to him. "So leader, do you want one of our specials?" the girl asked Furr, but he didn't seem interested. The female wolf got a little irritated and left. Furr got up and started to leave, as he did, he bumped into Clare. "Oh Furr, I didn't know you came to these kinds of places?" She started to tease him more, Furr tried to walk past her, but she used her tail to drag him to the back. "Well it is my shift, so I will do you a favor, and treat you for free Furry." Furr was a little irritated, but couldn't get out of her grip, as he was pulled to the back. "I told you to never call me Furry you bitch!" Speed watched as Clare dragged Furr in the back. "There you go, Furr, get it on dude." Furr and Clare stood in the back for a few hours, when they came out, Clare looked refreshed, as Furr looked like his life was just taken. "A-and I though I was suppose to be the man." Clare teased Furr with her tail some. "If you come by again, we can have more fun, and don't worry, I wont charge you, only because its you Furr." Furr started to freak out some, he then started to back up to the wall. "Um yeah, I don't see that happening any time soon, so, yeah later." Furr booked out of the bar quickly. "Man Furr has a lot to learn about women." Speed sighed and laughed some, he then ran after Furr. He Found Furr on a hill. "Hay Furr! What are you doing up th-" When Speed got to Furr's location, he saw more of those strange mechanical creatures, but they seemed a bit different. One had very wide feet, and a long nose, others were like strange birds, and there were some strange looking wales out at sea, Furr, looked shocked. "We have a problem, Speed we need to inform the elder now." Speed nodded and ran to the main cave. Furr was right behind him, when Furr looked back, there were humans trailing them. Furr ran into the tall hills of snow, as the humans fallowed him, Furr quietly moved around them. He then made his way back to the entrance, when the humans saw him, he let out a lowed howl, the howl caused the snow to fall on top of them. "This isn't good, there are allot more then last time, and they have more strange creatures with them." Furr started to run to the cave as fast as he could. "We may not be trying to wage war with them, but, they seem to be trying with us. If we dont move soon, then I fear the worse for my clan." As Speed and Furr ran to the main cave, a loud bang sound could be heard. Soon a net appeared from under there feet. "Wait, what the hell? What is this?" Speed and Furr started to move trying to brake free. Soon some humans walked to the net. "Well, well, we have a few live ones, and this one." The human grabbed Furr's tail. "This is the one the boss wants. Were taking them, get them on the ship, and get ready to move them to base Oasis." The two wolves were dragged to one of the big wale like creatures, and put in a cave in the wale's belly. "No, no, no this isen't good, we need to get out of this thing Furr!" Speed said as he rammed against the bars. Furr did the same on the bars desperately trying to get free. Speed soon fell down. "No...we cant let those creatures kill our clan Furr, we need to do something." Furr nodded and started to look around. At the bars, he saw what looked like a r shaped twig stuck in the bars. He started to play with it, until it fell out, when it did he pushed the doors open and jumped out. "Alright thats what I'm talking about."

"Come on we dont have much time before-" Before Furr could finish his sentence, the wale started to move. "Oh that cant be good." Speed said as he looked at the door. "That looks like our way out Furr, lets take it while we have this chance." Furr and Speed ran out the door, and quickly, when they got to the top deck, they could barely see there land anymore. "No...this cant be happening...Were being taken away?" Speed started to freak out.

"What about our clan, what about our land, what about all the hot wolves I finally got a date with from the club today? Man this sucks."

"Were being taken away to parts unknown, and your worried about a date? Man your stupidity always surprises me Speed." What were they to do, there only means of returning, would be to swim, but they were to far out at sea to paddle back to land. As they started to look upset, some humans came from behind them, and grabbed them. Furr and Speed started to struggle but it was to late, the humans put a collar around both of there necks. "This should make controlling you both easier." Furr charged the human, but the human pressed a button on a square looking box, and both Furr and Speed were shocked half to death. The humans laughed at the wolves, as they threw them back into there cage. What will happen to the two wolves.


End file.
